


In the Morning

by LuminousGloom



Series: R/S 24hr challenges! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Community: rs24hrchallenge, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: James tries to get his head around something.Written for the firstRS 24 hour fic challenge!





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written v rapidly for the first RS 24 hour fic challenge, so it is what it is...!
> 
> challenge set by [NachoDiablo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo):  
>  _"the morning after." using the words...pillow, banana, firewhisky, snogging, fire, lipstick, window, hippogryff, tattoo, jealous_

‘Prongs.’ Sirius looms over him. Bleary eyed, in his pyjama bottoms, his wild black hair standing on end. 

‘Morning.’ James says gruffly, returning to his magazine. It's easily the best article he’s seen in _Quidditch Weekly_ all year, but he hasn’t exactly been able to concentrate. 

And now Sirius seems to want to talk. ‘You all right?’ he asks quietly.

‘Yeah,’ James shrugs, ‘why wouldn't I be?’ He tries to focus on the pictures of the stunning new Chudley Cannons chaser. A gorgeous brunette, posing with her broom, waving and smiling lasciviously. Her lips are painted a dark red, and there’s an elegant hippogryff tattoo peeking out of the sleeve of her snug Cannons top.  
Definitely one for the wank bank, he ordinarily would've said to Padfoot now. But he's not sure he'll even be having that sort of conversation with his best friend again.

Sirius is staring down at him. ‘Pete said you stomped off to bed in a huff last night,’ he says darkly. ‘Without so much as a word to anyone.’

‘Yeah, well,’ James shrugs vaguely and turns the page. 

Try as he might, he hasn't been able to get that blasted image out of his mind. No one even uses that dark little corridor, it doesn’t lead anywhere useful or interesting. He’s still not quite sure what made him take it last night. And then he’d suddenly seen them. Sirius, in an alcove by one of the small windows. Or rather, Sirius’ rear, because the tall, lanky boy had been urgently pressed up against someone else. Snogging, as though their lives depended on it. And moving, in an unmistakable rhythm. 

James had stood there, rooted to the spot. He’d heard a low, throaty moan, that sounded a bit like Remus, if Remus ever made such sounds. Then Sirius threw his head back, and James saw that of course it was Remus there with him. Moony, gasping in the low light, lost in the moment, until his eyes focused on James, and he gasped again.

James was already backing away, escaping rapidly. He turned the corner and hurried back to Gryffindor Tower. Luckily, neither of them followed him. Too busy doing – whatever it was they were doing. 

The Common Room fire was low, curfew must be imminent. Unwilling to join Peter and his girlfriend and their mates, he made for his dormitory. There he grimly took several long swigs from one of their secret bottles of firewhisky, then decided to go to bed and forget about everything. He’d not think of anything at all. He’d pretend nothing had happened, that he’d never seen them. With their hands actually down each other’s pants. Kissing like that, with vigour, and - passion. He wasn’t going to think about it. 

James is not even sure what Sirius wants from him now. What is there to talk about? So he keeps pretending to read about the Cannons Chaser. Sirius nonchalantly plonks himself down on the bed near James’ knees.

‘What, then?’ Sirius demands, his gaze unwavering. ‘What are you so cheesed off about?'

'I'm not,' James protests.

'I am allowed to kiss my boyfriend whenever I like, you know.' Sirius says evenly. 'Because that's what he is.’

‘Boyfriend?’ James tries for a teasing tone, but it comes out strangely meek. It's not that he's actually angry. Or repulsed, or, Merlin forbid, jealous. They can do what they like. He’s just - irritated.

‘Yeah.’ Sirius keeps scrutinising him intently. ‘We’ve been over this. It’s not exactly news to you. I even remember you saying you were fine with –’

‘It’s not that.’ James mumbles darkly. 'I don't mind that you're together. Really I don't.' Which is the honest truth. Even the physical stuff... Of course James knows there's a sexual element to his mates' changed relationship – in fact he can't help wondering about it every time he sees either of them eating a sausage, or a banana. And they certainly haven't been discreet so as to spare his and Peter’s sensibilities. It’s because of Sirius’ mental family and their notions of pureblood honour that Remus and Sirius have been keeping any displays of affection painstakingly private. And somehow, actually seeing them together had been – unexpected.

James takes a deep breath. ‘I'm really glad you're happy, don't get me wrong. And that you've stopped being such a moody git. It's just -’ James abandons the magazine and makes a face. ‘You're my best mate. We were friends first.’ He huffs in frustration at how pathetic this sounds. ‘I don't want to - I dunno, be the third wheel or whatever.’

‘Right.’ Sirius tries and fails to stop a grin from spreading across his face.

'I know it's stupid. But soon you'll only want to do things as a couple and so on, and the rest of us–'

'As if! Don't be ridiculous,' Sirius chuckles. ‘As if we'd ever let that happen. You know we've actually been making an effort to – well, not to abandon you.’ 

James frowns at him. ‘But what if–’ he stops abruptly, because Sirius’ bed curtains are moving. As they open, Remus’ sleepy, tousled form appears. 

‘What are you doing, talking at this hour? What time is it?’ Remus mumbles groggily. 

‘He slept in your bed?’ James hisses despite himself. Sirius just raises his eyebrows. James clears his throat. ‘Sorry, Pads. Hey, Moony. It’s – it’s all good. A good thing. I’ll get used to it, don’t worry.’ 

‘You will.’ Sirius grins, patting James' shoulder energetically. Then he jumps up and saunters over to his own bed. ‘Much too early to be getting up,’ he informs Moony, gently pushing him backwards, back into bed, before climbing in himself. And with a spirited ‘Muffliato!’ Sirius pulls his curtains shut.


End file.
